Cloud Nine
'Cloud Nine '(クラウドナイン Kuraudo Nain) is the second group song sung by the voice actresses of the Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Cures. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= red|Jounetsu}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara #FADA5E|Kaori}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara Shokku de mitsumete Ima jitsugen suru Tsumari daremo ga aru Sorenari de tokubetsuna Kami wa watashitachi wo ataeta Watashitachi ga sunde kono wakusei |-|Kanji= 私は空を見つめる 私の過去を考える それは本当に本当ですか？ 何か悪いことをしたか いきなり実現さ 人間がギフトであることを クラウドナインから クラウドナインから ショックでみつめて 今実現する つまり誰もがある それなりで特別な 神は私たちを与えた 私たちが住んでこの惑星 私たちと地球がある クラウドナインからのギフト 私たちはメッセージを広める だから、誰もが知っているだろう つまりすべてがある クラウドナインからのギフト |-| English= I stare up at the sky Thinking about my past Is it truly real? Did I do something bad? I suddenly realized That humans are a gift From Cloud Nine From Cloud Nine Staring in shock I realize now That everybody is Special in their own way God gave us This planet we live on We and the Earth are A gift from Cloud Nine We'll spread the message So everybody will know That everything is A gift from Cloud Nine Full |-|Romaji= red|Jounetsu}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara #FADA5E|Kaori}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara Shokku de mitsumete Ima jitsugen suru Tsumari daremo ga aru Sorenari de tokubetsuna Kami wa watashitachi wo ataeta Watashitachi ga sunde kono wakusei red|Jounetsu}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara #FADA5E|Kaori}}/ Kuraudo Nain kara Shokku de mitsumete Ima jitsugen suru Tsumari daremo ga aru Sorenari de tokubetsuna Kami wa watashitachi wo ataeta Watashitachi ga sunde kono wakusei Kuraudo Nain kara... Shokku de mitsumete Ima jitsugen suru Tsumari daremo ga aru Sorenari de tokubetsuna Kami wa watashitachi wo ataeta Watashitachi ga sunde kono wakusei |-|Kanji= 私は空を見つめる 私の過去を考える それは本当に本当ですか？ 何か悪いことをしたか いきなり実現さ 人間がギフトであることを クラウドナインから クラウドナインから ショックでみつめて 今実現する つまり誰もがある それなりで特別な 神は私たちを与えた 私たちが住んでこの惑星 私たちと地球がある クラウドナインからのギフト 私たちはメッセージを広める だから、誰もが知っているだろう つまりすべてがある クラウドナインからのギフト みんなが知っている 永久にメロディー響く あなたは聞こえますか？ それは勇気の音ですか？ いきなり実現さ メロディーが来てこと クラウドナインから クラウドナインから ショックでみつめて 今実現する つまり誰もがある それなりで特別な 神は私たちを与えた 私たちが住んでこの惑星 私たちと地球がある クラウドナインからのギフト クラウドナインから... ショックでみつめて 今実現する つまり誰もがある それなりで特別な 神は私たちを与えた 私たちが住んでこの惑星 私たちと地球がある クラウドナインからのギフト 私たちはメッセージを広める だから、誰もが知っているだろう つまりすべてがある クラウドナインからのギフト |-| English= I stare up at the sky Thinking about my past Is it truly real? Did I do something bad? I suddenly realized That humans are a gift From Cloud Nine From Cloud Nine Staring in shock I realize now That everybody is Special in their own way God gave us This planet we live on We and the Earth are A gift from Cloud Nine We'll spread the message So everybody will know That everything is A gift from Cloud Nine Everyone knows that The melody rings forevermore Can you hear it? Is it the sound of courage? I suddenly realized That melodies come From Cloud Nine From Cloud Nine Staring in shock I realize now That everybody is Special in their own way God gave us This planet we live on We and the Earth are A gift from Cloud Nine From Cloud Nine... Staring in shock I realize now That everybody is Special in their own way God gave us This planet we live on We and the Earth are A gift from Cloud Nine We'll spread the message So everybody will know That everything is A gift from Cloud Nine Trivia * This is the first song to ever be sung in a group attack. Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures